1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network system and process using a computer and printer for merging images of labels onto a document for printing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Xerox Corporation has a process and system for merging labels onto a document for printing purposes. The system is an integral unit and includes a computer and a printer and the system uses a labeling program which can operate only on the integral printer for real time printing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a network system and process which includes separate a computer and printer for merging images of labels on a document for printing purposes which can be used with many types of printers.
The system and process allows label image files, document image files, and the merged files to be viewed on the monitor of the separate computer.
In a further aspect there is provided a new process using the same system to merge data from stored files with document files for printing purposes.
In both embodiments, the merged labels and documents and merged data and documents may be stored prior to printing.